


【昊坤】纯度依赖

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /校园paro 艺考全是胡扯





	【昊坤】纯度依赖

我在有透明光晕的夏天里乘着风坠落，空气中薄薄雾气泛起漂亮的光，抹茶布丁摔下去黏了一地，我想夏天是金色的。

「壹」

深蓝色窗帘拉着很是密不透风，严严实实地将光全部拦住，颇有几分暗无天日。

蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地伸出一只手去摸手机，努力睁开眼睛发现还有三分钟闹钟才响，干脆身子一塌掐着手机又自我安慰着沉沉睡过去。

起床真是全世界最艰难的一件事没有之一，蔡徐坤经年累月地与睡意作斗争，每天早上都要摇着脑袋哭丧好困啊好困，昼长夜短的季度里，困倦仿佛是唯一的课题。

和他比起来黄明昊每天出现在他家楼下总是准点得过分，十五分钟起床洗漱，蔡徐坤拽着书包摇摇晃晃跳下楼梯的时候，他就已经咬着包子在楼下单腿刹车了。

黄明昊说这话的时候远处的施工基地叮叮乓乓开始敲，蔡徐坤接过早餐从塑料袋后面露出一双笑眼，含含糊糊地冒出一句：“嗯嗯，昊昊真棒。”

这夸奖不但潦草得毫不走心还黏黏糊糊混合着豆浆包子味，半点庄重感也无，但黄明昊还是成功地从绵软的尾音和撒娇的可爱语气中捉到一点甜滋滋的沁意，得出几分心满意足，不过面上却还是气鼓鼓的，跨上车骑了出去。

蔡徐坤把书包挂上车把，套上校服才迎着风跟了上去，这仿佛是在蔡徐坤这里校服唯一的好处，初秋的风还是飒的有凉意，又厚又闷的校服外套用来御寒最不错了。

他不远不近地跟着黄明昊后面，到学校附近沿着小路爬坡的时候微微起身离开车座蹬车，就看见黄明昊在拐弯的地方停下来回头。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤好奇地低头去看，“车坏了？”

黄明昊摇摇头：“不是……”他抬手：“豆浆忘记给你了。”

他伸手把豆浆挂到蔡徐坤车把上，蔡徐坤看着他低头时的侧脸。

黄明昊比他小四岁，从小就认识，他上学迟一年，黄明昊又比同龄人高一级，他们学校初高中部在一个校区，到头来神使鬼差地也能一起上下学。

还真是奇缘，蔡徐坤看着黄明昊捏了捏豆浆袋子，乱七八糟地想。

“都不热了。”黄明昊有几分丧气地皱起眉，蔡徐坤用手碰了碰，虽然不烫但也是半温的，抬头冲他笑：“还行啊。”

“那是你手太冰了！”黄明昊哭笑不得地回嘴，两个人推着车一起往校门口走，临到车棚蔡徐坤打个招呼就要走了，黄明昊却拉住他仿佛欲言又止。

蔡徐坤疑惑地睁大眼睛看向黄明昊，仿佛真的不知道有什么事情，有也忘得一干二净。

蔡徐坤今天好像格外迟钝，他总是这样，有时候反应缓慢愣得过分，温柔轻软地把无辜全丢进漂亮眼睛，轻松就得到无奈纵容，可偏偏黄明昊也是个固执性子，绝不肯开口提醒。

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊半天摸不着头脑，直到他差点恼羞成怒，方恍然大悟般长长地“噢”了一声。

这小孩的眼神也太幽怨了，但也太犟了，都不能直接说嘛，蔡徐坤在心底碎碎念，翻开书包拿出一张纸：“这是今天的。”

自从对黄明昊学业的辅导工作落在蔡徐坤身上，每晚提前写好一些知识要点在早上交给黄明昊就成了蔡徐坤额外的家庭作业。

不过在蔡徐坤看来黄明昊大概并不需要这些，虽然有偏科，但他的成绩比起家长口中蔡徐坤的优异程度来也是不遑多让，蔡徐坤并不想打乱他自己的节奏，每天也只是绞尽脑汁找一些素材或是冷难点给予他一点补充。

但黄明昊明显对这个有小小仪式感的交付程序十分上心，一如既往地认真接过纸片夹进书里，蔡徐坤看着他突然想到什么似的开口：“今天可别惹化学老师生气了，昨天老季又找我说了一大堆，吧啦吧啦念得我头疼。”

50分的小测黄明昊拿了49分，一分偏偏丢在方程式配平把等号写成了箭头，老师为这种低级错误提了他一句，当事人却毫不在意，她觉得黄明昊完全是态度不端，气冲冲找班主任老季参了一本。

老季之前也是蔡徐坤的班主任，从高中部把他喊过来，语重心长地交代了一通，大意不外乎让他做好黄明昊的工作，要注意心态。

蔡徐坤想着昨天老季的话，眼前黄明昊漫不上心地回了一句：“我哪敢惹她啊，她可是孕妇。”

蔡徐坤失笑，拍了一下黄明昊的头：“又没听进去，快去吧。”

初中部和高中部分属两座完全不同的教学楼，三层有长长的弧形走廊连结，蔡徐坤看着黄明昊从那头往三层去了，才抬脚从这边上了二层。

自从某次黄明昊对蔡徐坤的话听得认真让老季大跌眼镜之后他就转换策略开始从蔡徐坤这里寻求突破口，每每推心置腹，弄得蔡徐坤哭笑不得。

倒也不是没有理由，即便成绩再好，这种时候缄默消极好似半点计划也无，总归是让老师不安心的。

黄明昊要升学了。

蔡徐坤怔怔地想着，心事重重。

——

> Carpe diem.

今天的纸上蔡徐坤只写了这一句，黄明昊翻到背面：“出自《死亡诗社》，文学老师在学生们闭目冥想时低吟的诗句，寓意是：及时行乐/抓住时日。”

黄明昊将纸轻轻夹进素材本，零散的纸片全拥在一处，堆得多了从侧面看鼓起一条弧形小缝。蔡徐坤用纸很随意，有时候是一张小小的浅色便利贴，有时候又是撕下来的草稿纸，大出一圈从本子边缘露出单薄边角。

撕的不齐轮廓就毛糙，凹凸不平像锯齿，但黄明昊最喜欢的还是这些草纸，它们上面往往还有其它不明所以潦草的几个字或是一串数学公式，有中性笔油墨狠狠研磨过的蓝色或者黑色污迹，因为有对前主人的生活诠释得过分生动的功绩，黄明昊就从来舍不得去折过再夹进纸张中间。

那些笔尖停顿的瞬间留下的蓝色或黑色小点，也仿佛在黄明昊的心上敲了一记，恒星爆炸时翻涌光波一层层渲染开来，他突然就很想下楼奔跑，或是跑到楼那边看一看。

黄明昊长长地伸展了胳膊整个人全伏在桌子上，用椅子的后两只脚做支点，伸了个极困无比的懒腰，低头埋在臂间的时候本子就在他眼前，不过一息的距离。

时间总比人的脚程快，还没等他把从二元一次方程中拆解出那个自变量做成驾轻就熟，陌不陌生都迎来横亘的小小节点，比起其它人在这最后一年轰轰烈烈的备战程式，他就显得有些格格不入。

没有明确的目标计划左不过，他自己也是犹豫避趋的。黄明昊向来讨厌被动的选择，也讨厌成年人权衡利弊认定的顾虑，那些从理智中择取最优方案的过程，往往繁冗复杂又功利无趣。

他像一株蓬勃又不服管教的植物，随心所欲惯了，从没想过有朝一日要面临的东西往往来的让人措手不及，期望和催促具体又现实，像一遍遍敲在耳畔提醒他迈过人生一个新阶段的丧钟。

对于他人来说，所看到的境况可能简单得多，重点中学本市只有两所学校可选，黄明昊要么留在这里直升高中部，要么就去上另外一所省重点，形势一目了然。

只不过人们往往对别人的选择分析透彻，看得明晰，但凡落在自己身上，却也难免纠结踟蹰，搅动的情绪与理智判断博弈比对，分不出高下优劣。

黄明昊直起身子，拿了本书出去晨读。空气清新又明净，远山在薄雾笼罩下浮动，连绵的线条仿佛成了活的水墨，要在雾中呈现怎样的姿态变得飘摇不定。

黄明昊靠在栏杆上读了一句：“But I have lived, and have not lived in vain.”继而又抬起头望向远处。

谁知道他在烦恼什么呢，没人知道。

「贰」

蔡徐坤催得很急，披着一身寒气钻进来，立在玄关处哈着冻得通红的手，兴致勃勃地帮黄明昊把围巾环上脖子，黄明昊整个人仿佛还混沌迷糊，自己扣上帽子，打哈欠的时候还全是委屈。

蔡徐坤的手很冰，不经意擦过他皮肤激起一阵战栗，屋内的温度仿佛能与蔡徐坤周身这些凉意中和蒸出雾气，黄明昊这才似乎终于清醒了三分，晃晃脑袋皱眉把目光落在蔡徐坤身上。

翻出一双手套甩在蔡徐坤怀里，看着他无奈戴上，才狐疑开口：“干什么去啊？”蔡徐坤笑了，上前一步搂着黄明昊的脖子跑出门，“Catch blossom！亡命计划！”

寒假来得比想象更快，大大小小的日期堆在一起，好像每一天都泡在浓重的节日气氛里，遍布的红色碎屑和火药味琐碎地蔓延，蔡徐坤说这叫酝酿。

人们对节日的期待欣喜都离不开情绪的预热加温，不断地累积与沉淀，蓄谋已久地为欢腾造势，也好到爆发那一天拿出足够饱满妥帖的姿态来。

黄明昊一边吸着鼻子一边咬牙听他讲，蔡徐坤口中冬天只此一份的蛋筒的确只此一份，大街上被冻得涕泗横流独一份。

春节前夕街店就要陆陆续续关门，为了赶在店家都回家过节前充分享受假期，去跑遍有趣的地方，所以刚放寒假蔡徐坤就拉着他每天出门晃荡。

黄明昊认同是很认同，但他此刻握着一块冰疙瘩，丝毫品不出奶油的醇甜，欲哭无泪地想的是自己为什么要受这个罪。

整张脸都皱起来小朋友就看起来还蛮凶，蔡徐坤被他的表情逗笑，接过蛋筒连同自己那个都插在垃圾桶的积雪上面，帮他把围巾往上拉了拉。

热饮塞在手里的确有快速带来温度回升，黄明昊缩在围巾后面只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，看着垃圾桶发笑：“你看，好像两支火炬啊。”蔡徐坤有几分高深莫测地冲他眨眼：“还是两只被训斥的火炬。”

黄明昊顺着蔡徐坤的视线疑惑地转头，就看见清洁阿姨走了过来，不出意外地，两个人乖乖接受了一通教育。

离开的时候踩着雪奔跑，冷风从耳边卷着残叶呼啸，黄明昊突然就想笑，虽然有点无厘头的狼狈，但又觉得有趣。

——

从家到学区必经长长的中心大街，行至腰处在十字路口拐弯，商业步行街经过一整年的喧闹繁华也逐渐迎来一波短暂的休憩，即将到来的佳节仿佛是一种隐形的催促，一条街的门店已零零散散关了小半。

不过至少他们要去的地方还热热闹闹营业着。

烤肉店是日式店面，招牌是松枝绿，缠缠绕绕的小灯泡环着“炙御”两个字打出乱七八糟的结，蔡徐坤有几分遗憾地感叹了一句应该晚上来的，黄明昊则盯着那些在白天显得平平无奇的小彩灯觉得是蔡徐坤期望太高。

门口安放了小垫子和刻度尺，一米六以下的未成年人有免单的资格。

蔡徐坤眼睛一亮，推着黄明昊站了上去：“快！你站上去让我看一下。”黄明昊猝不及防被推过去，哭笑不得地开口抱怨：“我早都过了可以免单的高度了！”蔡徐坤却笑着要他站直：“我当然知道，我看看你现在长多高嘛！”

但等凑近标尺仔细地看了一眼，蔡徐坤还是吸了一口气继而发出惊叹：“你也长得太快了吧！”

蔡徐坤记得之前家长带他们来的时候黄明昊还是个比他矮一个头的小不点，裹着厚厚的羊羔绒外套，活脱脱一个毛乎乎的团子，他们俩坐在座位外侧，吃到一半趁大人们酣谈就去外面看雪。

蔡徐坤自认是哥哥，其实也不过是个小萝卜头，很有英雄气概地在父母的明令禁止下带着弟弟玩雪，结果回去两个人双双感冒，再见面两个人都塞着鼻子，颇有几分可爱与滑稽。

后来好像来的次数也很多，但不知从什么时候起，黄明昊的个头就已经蹿到了“不被免单”的那一列，而今再看，已经有了和他齐头并进的势头，高瘦又料峭，少年的眉眼长开，眼尾舒展，有了清俊的轮廓。

蔡徐坤说话的时候呼吸全扑在黄明昊颈侧，让他不自在地扭了扭头，明明痒的是脖子，但心却因为那凑近了一瞬又很快离开的灼热吐息有了微妙的异样嫌疑。

黄明昊吸一口气拉着蔡徐坤去找位子，气呼呼地念念叨叨着都怪蔡徐坤推他站在上面，才会让他在一群小朋友中被好奇打量了那么久。

蔡徐坤被他拉得踉跄，却还不忘笑他只长个子却依旧薄脸皮。

——

他们去的时候正好赶上滑冰场最后一天营业，天气冷了之后上冰的人也少，诺大的冰场也只有稀稀拉拉几个人滑来滑去。

其实他们俩都不是擅长滑冰的人，只是一顿烤肉吃得钱包空空，去不了游乐场索性来冰场消遣。租来的冰鞋并不合脚，但和蔡徐坤扶着栏杆慢慢前行的时候，黄明昊感觉有种奇妙的宁静。

温柔舒缓的轻音乐以及宽阔悠远的寂静氛围会让人暂时忘记很多事情，忘记明天依旧呼啸的凛冽寒风，忘记忘记躺在家里的那一纸升学意向书。

你只需舒展、平静，就能拥抱辽阔，以及一个短暂放空的乌托邦。

“应该去游乐场的。”但蔡徐坤捏着门票喃喃样子又着实不太对，黄明昊皱起眉凑近：“为什么非去不可啊？”

蔡徐坤被他一吓，心有余悸地拍了拍胸口，佯怒着敲了黄明昊，看他吃痛又露出笑意：“也没什么，只是想到我们一起去过，还走散了，现在想起来觉得有趣罢了。”

当时蔡徐坤是让黄明昊在原地等自己的，但等他抱着两杯mango smoothie回来的时候却发现黄明昊不见了，等他焦急地找了一圈在抓娃娃机那里发现黄明昊的时候，蔡徐坤觉得自己的脸大概臭极了。

不过最后蔡徐坤终究看着黄明昊可怜巴巴的样子没了怒气，反倒亲自上阵抓了两个布偶给他，蔡徐坤在抓娃娃这件事上的天分甚至出乎他自己的意料，黄明昊目瞪口呆之余倒是很开心地将其中的一只小狗递给了他。

“你不记得了？”蔡徐坤看向他，黄明昊怔怔地发着呆，仿佛才回过神回话：“啊……对……”蔡徐坤有些失望地摇了摇头：“年岁不大倒是忘性大。”他继续向前滑了，黄明昊沉默地跟在他后面。

蔡徐坤回忆的时候一直很温柔地在笑，黄明昊却有恍惚的抽离，虽然他是当事人，但当他看着蔡徐坤，却觉得在他温柔绵软的轻轻叙述里，说的不是自己。

蔡徐坤不对劲，很不对劲。

黄明昊尽力地回想，异样感仿佛从这段时间蔡徐坤第一次和他出门时就已经初冒苗头，他们去了很多地方，无一例外都曾经一起去过，重来一次，就好像是在把回忆拿来肆意挥霍，仿佛没了来日。

黄明昊的心突然剧烈跳动起来，他看着前方的蔡徐坤，要开口的瞬间却被另一个声音打断：“蔡徐坤！你怎么在这？”

——

蔡徐坤回身向他点点头去和朋友们打招呼了，一群人里有男生也有女生，蔡徐坤温柔礼貌的笑是进退有度恰到好处，黄明昊看着他柔软的嘴角弧度，却觉得陌生。

毕竟这笑虽然温和却又含三分疏离，蔡徐坤向来与人温和却又自有距离他不是不知道，只是大概是蔡徐坤平常的样子看多了，如今才会觉得别扭。

这一认知让黄明昊不知不觉心底一片柔软，但摩挲着手套拼接处的针脚，看着一群人言笑晏晏心却又飘得很远。

蔡徐坤很快就和朋友们笑着道别了，但回来之后却一直看着冰面怔怔出神，等他好像下定了什么决心一般终于回头准备对黄明昊说什么的时候，却又被黄明昊打断：“我想好了。”

蔡徐坤一愣，黄明昊看着他的眼睛：“我会继续在国中读高中。”

国中就是他们的中学。

蔡徐坤笑起来：“下决心了，这是好事呀。”他伸手去摸黄明昊的头，却被黄明昊躲了过去，手就落在空中，愣住的片刻却被黄明昊反握住手腕。

少年的眼睛一如既往地坦荡锐利，从没有过的沉默仿佛已被幽深的目光诉说殆尽。

冰场放的轻音乐往往舒远，仿佛能在起伏的音阶中剖出未竟的念白，当你前行，冰刀划过冰面的刹那，拔高的旋律联合迸散的碎冰挥就的乐曲，像自然定论。

黄明昊突然发现自己有了熟悉以及敏锐的辨别。

《人類和人類真的很容易失散》。

蔡徐坤声音低得如同轻叹：“我要走啦。”

黄明昊出来的时候已经暮色四合，路对面“炙御”两个字亮了起来，灯火明耀，熠熠生辉，果然是好看的，虽然夜灯初上但店里还是很热闹，不过雪还是下得很大，几乎有了愈演愈烈的架势。

他想起刚才自己惊愕的质问：“为什么只有我不知道？”从蔡徐坤那些同学们的语气中不难听出这件事已经明朗，但黄明昊却是最后一个知道的。蔡徐坤看他的眼神仿佛一汪静水，有温柔的悲悯：“你别难过啊。”

“下雪天明明该有好事发生的。”

黄明昊哭了。

「叁」

初春时节虽然春寒料峭，但早树已经抽芽，万物重新抖擞复苏，暖意开始回笼，总归还是生机蓬勃的。

黄明昊的意向书交了上去，老季很高兴地拉着他讲了很多，黄明昊鲜少像这样认真听他语重心长，老季很是欣慰。

在这件事上黄明昊完全是独立决定的，爸爸听了之后只是拍了拍他的肩膀，而妈妈则笑着：“不知不觉你自己就已经长得这么好了，妈妈总是相信你的。”

时间过得太快了，尤其是升学季，人来人往，大家都在为着前程奔波，埋首在书本里的每一天每一节课都清晰可数，抬头看窗外突然就发现离别在即。

黄明昊就在冷意褪去的月份里消化着有关离开与失散的含义。

从低年级到高年级的跨越仿佛只是名义上的变更，但往往又掺进了远去的人事和惆怅的告别；确定升学意愿的过程在离开与靠近的心事中摇摆，最后却发现要面临的却是用另一种方式决定的失去。

但时间又格外有趣，就像黄明昊开始逐渐从一开始的情绪中抽离，如同类比确定高中学校这个比意想中轻易的过程，最后甚至还能笑着对蔡徐坤说要顺利啊。

蔡徐坤没有笑，他沉默地看着黄明昊，眼神里仿佛有某种不沉重，虽然微小却又明显的忧伤，到最后只是伸出手来摸了摸他的头，这一次，黄明昊没有躲。

蔡徐坤离开是要准备艺考，这意味着大概之后的高三这一年他都要离开学校，新学期开学之后他就请了长假，前前后后忙于筹备，整个人神龙见首不见尾，每天的纸条也就此中断。

黄明昊在第二次模考开始之前将那一堆纸片锁进抽屉里，再起身的时候深深吸了口气，他甚至没有时间去过多思考难过，手底的模拟试卷连同某种过分鲜明的时间划分节点日复一日逼近，到最后变成心念的迫切。

我们有时候不是害怕长大，而是害怕被当做长不大的人，在惴惴不安中飞逝的，往往是最细腻纯粹的少年时代。

——

蔡徐坤从小就各方面条件很好，而且一直都很喜欢音乐，会选择艺考也很正常，不过专业的训练总也是要进行的，毕竟之前他还是在校的普通学生，声乐也丢了很久。

他在一个周末走的，留给黄明昊一个本子，挑眉笑的时候明亮温软：“这是我之前用的素材本，全留给应届考生你了！”

他拍拍黄明昊的肩：“要好好学习啊！”黄明昊干脆塞了个东西在他怀里，敲了敲包装盒哼了口气：“你还是顾好你自己吧。”蔡徐坤被逗笑了，摇了摇头看着黄明昊送他的新音响片刻后开口：“谢谢。”

蔡徐坤在上车之前最后回头轻轻挥挥手冲他笑：“再见啦。”

所以，你看啊，其实告别一点也不难。

我们有时候害怕这种时刻，往往是被过分强烈的感性意识裹挟，人们讨厌失去，讨厌不确定的承诺，所以才从抽象认知中提炼，得出告别很难的结论来。

至少黄明昊觉得还可以承受，他没有哭也没有难过，笑着送了礼物说了再见，更没有无谓宣泄让大家难堪。

他只是回到家坐在书桌前发了很长时间的呆，按着那个本子翻了一遍，直到晚上睡觉前。

黄明昊那天没有做模拟题。

他躺在床上看着天花板，想着蔡徐坤留给他的本子第一页那首诗，法国现代诗人弗朗西斯·蓬热在《水》里写，水的唯一缺陷是重力，他说，缺陷与生俱来。

如果缺陷是天生的，那思念就一定是离别时伪装的洒脱唯一的缺陷，它从人心中剖出真实的哀伤和不满足的腐烂，把轻描淡写过的愁绪还原为浓重的别离。

如同双生般降临的心绪，是真正的与生俱来。

要把搁浅的少年心事连同纸页上的泪渍命名为忧伤和遗憾，在春和日暖的季节里演化成宛转的叹息。

我其实一点也不好。

我很想你，就在你刚刚离开的时候。

我好想你。

——

转眼间中考就已经结束了，黄明昊发挥正常，顺利进入了国中的高中部，因为学校也没有变，高中生活显得一如既往。

而与此同时，名义上蔡徐坤的学籍也升入了高三，他前前后后也回来过几次，走体检流程或是办手续，但每次都是待不了多久就又走了，有时候黄明昊甚至都没能见到他，还是从爸妈口中听到的。

不过黄明昊现在已能平常看待，甚至在谈说时展露出令人讶异的平和心态。

黄明昊有时候想起还会觉得真的有趣，明明只是跨过一个暑假来到的新节点，却让人有了完全不同的心境。高中比他想象的忙碌也更丰富，更多饱满的，截然不同的人生放在他面前，让人有豁然的舒朗感。

如今再想起初三时那份犹豫与纠结心情，无异于恍若隔世。

他想这种变化大概就是长大吧，在还为那一点难以启齿的情动所烦恼的时间里，人事早已变更，有了不一样的情境。

其实也不难定义，少年人的心意和所谓喜欢往往懵懂又挚纯，甚至连自己都看不清，比升学季的选择更不可确定的，是依旧困宥于薄雾中的朦胧心志。

喜欢是什么东西呢，是年少玩伴的不可或缺还是日复一日到头来习以为常的依赖，这个问题黄明昊从毕业那一年开始想，一直到困惑以另一种方式解开，都没有确切的答案。

不过他想总是有机会的，在每一个已经看得见的清晰的未来，所有言语都存档留念有待见证，不外乎拭目以待。

但总归是不乏平静以外的漏网之鱼的。

在每天骑车路过蔡徐坤家小区门口的时候；在早餐就此变成单份的时候；在为议论文写作头疼的时候，黄明昊还是会有几分酸涩地想，如果蔡徐坤在就好了。

毕竟比起日日愁生，我们总习惯先铺垫坠粉飘香。

「肆」

夏日的人心浮躁仿佛又是与高温一同命名的与生俱来，攀升的气温连同某种压抑的狂欢酝酿成蠢蠢欲动的心不在焉。

地理老师轻声细语的讲解混合着天花板风扇高速旋转的嗡鸣声，字字句句都变成催眠良药。

黄明昊打了个盹懵懵懂懂抬头，教室里闷热昏沉，老师还在就季风环流讲个没完，夏季西南风温暖湿润，他转头望向外面，天空澄净明亮碧色如洗，正是明媚的好天气。

蔡徐坤也要回来了。

暑假在即意味着高考临近，蔡徐坤也要结束所有的课程，回来准备考试相关事宜。

黄明昊在蔡徐坤回来之后的第一个周末拉着他去吃火锅，美名其曰要蔡徐坤给他回归礼物，他眉眼弯弯吃得开心，倒是蔡徐坤良久才反应过来不对：“我回来难道不是应该你送我吗！”

黄明昊咬着筷子做总结：“我送了你呀，我的成绩单。”他顺手撬开可乐递给蔡徐坤：“我可是听你的好好学习了。”蔡徐坤接过可乐闻言笑了：“还说呢，我听阿姨说你最头疼地理？”

眼看这一学年也要过去了，一年以来总体来说大多事情都很顺利，黄明昊也适应得很快，唯有九门课里的地理带来的烦恼是十成十的。

黄明昊皱起眉抱怨，地理老师的催眠功力简直是万里挑一。

蔡徐坤笑了：“有些东西太枯燥是容易丧失兴趣，但是如果用更生动的方式理解，你肯定会喜欢的。”

黄明昊吐了吐舌头，蔡徐坤拿过点菜单随手画给他看：“比如，土星环可以被看作是太空的戒指，而在希腊人的认知里，他们以为星星是天空的小洞。”黄明昊看着纸上的小圈好奇开口：“小洞？”

蔡徐坤点点头：“对，他们认为上帝会从这些洞看我们，藏在黑暗之后的，就是万丈光芒。”

黄明昊托着脸笑了：“这倒有趣，比老师讲的有趣。”

蔡徐坤捏了捏他鼓起的脸：“刚才这些来自电影，多积累多学习，知识来自生活，你总会感兴趣的。”

蔡徐坤继续开始唠唠叨叨，而黄明昊看着他，低头笑着去搅酱料碗，锅底热汤翻腾，雾气蒸上面孔。

我当然很开心，以你为名的，我重新灼热的、沸腾的生活。

——

蔡徐坤这次回来倒是待了很久，黄明昊更开始习惯了每天都能看见他的日子，但随着暑假逼近，蔡徐坤考试的日子也终于来到眼前。

前一天的晚上他们在夏夜里坐在花坛边上挖着吃冰淇淋，有蝉声有蛙鸣，夜里虽然远没有白天闷，但总归还是热的，时不时吹过的风仿佛也天然带着热气，两个人抱着薄荷糖片水冰凉激到后槽牙，仿佛才带来些微凉意。

黄明昊额上还带着细小的汗珠，扭过脸去问蔡徐坤：“你准备好了吧？”蔡徐坤抬起头去看天空，轻轻地摇了摇头：“并不是很绝对。”

黄明昊瞪大了眼睛：“不是吧？”刚才他叫蔡徐坤出来的时候蔡徐坤还和父母笑着说放心，一副胸有成竹的样子，“那怎么办啊？”黄明昊突然感觉冰淇淋都烫手起来，心烦意乱地干脆放在花坛上不去碰了。

蔡徐坤苦笑着拍拍他：“没事的，只是还会有点紧张，很正常，不用担心。”他抬头指给黄明昊看北极星，有几分怔然地喃喃开口：“我只是在想，努力了那么久终于要看到的成果，突然觉得好不真实啊。”

黄明昊想了想开口：“But I have lived, and have not lived in vain.”看着蔡徐坤狐疑的眼神他撇了撇嘴，“第八页第二行，你自己写过的东西都不熟悉，果然都是拿来诓我的！”

蔡徐坤恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，歪歪头笑了：“这我可不认，只能说明你认真利用了。”黄明昊想了想突然高兴起来：“不如这样，你先表演给我看，就当热热身？”

蔡徐坤失笑：“不要吧，我一定会笑场的。”他看着黄明昊的眼睛，赌着气明亮又锐利，很是坚定。拗不过黄明昊兴致勃勃的坚持，但等他从花坛上跳下来看着黄明昊，果然立马笑了出来。

一只手扶着黄明昊的肩膀埋下头，黄明昊看着蔡徐坤耸动的肩哭笑不得：“有什么好笑的啊。”蔡徐坤摇摇头，良久才抬起头，却径直拉过黄明昊，环上了他的脖颈。

这是一个很温柔的拥抱，夜风里突然有了清明飒爽的凉意，跃动着拂过黄明昊的脸颊，蔡徐坤轻轻开口：“谢谢你。”

谢谢你勇敢又明亮，善良有勇气，在原地等我或是我等待过的你，在拥抱里，我都说过谢谢啦。

——

今天是黄明昊放暑假的日子，也是蔡徐坤校考出成绩的日子。

黄明昊这时才悄悄去问了蔡徐坤的题目，他以为蔡徐坤选的是《李尔王》，毕竟有一段时间他都很专注地练习念白，并非不在心头的最小的宝贝，竞夺她青春之爱的法兰西葡萄和勃艮第乳酪，也仿佛切割着黄明昊的听觉。

再不济也是拒绝做小女孩的安提戈涅，古典话剧和西方诗歌往往最得老师们欢心，仿佛只有越是晦涩抑扬顿挫，才越情绪压抑慷慨澎湃。

蔡徐坤一开始也是这么想的，他准备了很多选题，到头来却落在几句短诗，很平很淡，仿佛有长久的悲哀，却又淹没在字句的枉然，不管怎么努力都不妥，全然如同为赋新词强说愁。

但走出考场时怅然却又很快散去，他想，还没能开始作别的时光里，总会有埋藏的东西为他在这个夏天独白过的字句赋予含义，甚至在很远的以后，因为懊丧过，就也不用再害怕了。

>   
>  没有音乐就退化耳朵，没有了戒律就灭掉烛火  
>  像回到误解照相术的年代，你摄取我的灵魂

「尾声」

蔡徐坤去取通知书的时候黄明昊别着耳机在路对面等他，在他出来的时候靠着公交站牌朝他挥手，蔡徐坤忍不住笑着加快步伐，最后跑了起来。

黄明昊没去问他结果，分给他的那一只耳机里放的歌叫《summertime》，蔡徐坤问他要去哪里，他想了半天还是要去吃冰。

比起与终究不辞而别的时间做无谓争夺，积累过的完全依赖才是更鲜活的经纬分明，我在意的，我执念的全都清晰可见，在最后一个明媚又轻快的夏天，少年没有终点。

end.


End file.
